Le jour où le Cercle nous a tués
by LouM326
Summary: Petit OS sur Shadowhunters en attendant le prochain épisode mais qui ne prend pas en compte la saison 3. Bonne lecture :D


Le Cercle a gagné.

Ils sont tous mort, tous. Il n'y a plus de fées, plus de loup, plus de vampires, plus de sorcier, plus de chasseur.

Ils sont tous mort.

Et ça, Alec le sait bien.

Assis dans une cellule de l'Enclave, les mains liées, Alexander Lightwood sait qu'il est seul. Il est le dernier de sa famille, le dernier de l'Institut de New-York… Enfin, plutôt le dernier des chasseurs, tout simplement.

Le brun relève la tête à cette pensée. Il est le dernier à avoir survécu à Valentin et son organisation de détraqué.

Il est le dernier… Il est seul…

Alec se met à rire. Non, il n'est pas le seul, Jace et Clary sont encore en vie. Son parabatai est encore en vie.

Mais il ne viendra pas l'aider, ça non. Jace l'a trahi. Jace les a tous trahis. Il a rejoint Valentin et Clary dans le Cercle.

-Tu nous a tous trahis Jace !

Le cri du dernier des Lightwood résonne contre les parois de pierre avant de disparaître, s'évaporant dans le silence de la prison.

Alec baisse la tête alors que les larmes l'aveuglent.

Isabelle est morte, tuée des mains de Jace.  
Max est mort dans l'assaut du Cercle contre Alicante.  
Simon, Luke et Raphaël sont mort dans l'une des innombrables batailles contre le Cercle.  
Et Magnus… Magnus…

Ils ont tué Magnus. Ils ont tué l'homme qu'il aime. Ils ont tué son Magnus…

Alexander relève la tête en se rappelant ce douloureux moment, ses larmes inondant ses joues.

Magnus et lui face au Cercle, face à Valentin et Clary. Alec contre Valentin et Magnus contre le reste. Après tout, Magnus aurait pu se battre contre la Terre entière s'il était aux côtés de son amour.

Une bataille féroce entre Valentin et Alec, sachant que cette victoire changerait le monde.

Un coup bas, un déséquilibre et Alec s'était retrouvé au sol, désarmé.

Et, alors que la Mort semblait être aux côtés du Shadowhunters, Magnus, dans un geste qu'on pourrait qualifier d'héroïque, s'était interposé, se plaçant entre Alexander et Valentin, entre la lame donneuse de mort et le cœur battant pour lui.

Du sang, des cris, des larmes et des mots doux étaient la dernière chose qu'Alexander avait pu avoir de Magnus avant que le sorcier lui soit arraché et abattu devant ses yeux.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les tortures, les tortures interminable du Cercle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvre.

Deux gardes entrent et traînent Alec dehors jusqu'à une estrade, se trouvant dans une cour, sous le regard des membres du Cercle.

Après quelques minutes, des applaudissements retentissent alors que Valentin monte sur l'estrade en compagnie de Clary et Jace.

Alec regarde ses deux anciens amis, la haine au ventre, alors que Valentin s'approche de lui et l'attrape par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se tourner vers le public.

-Aujourd'hui, mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui signe le jour de notre victoire et la chute définitive d'Alicante !

La foule crie, heureuse, applaudissant son chef. Puis, Valentin ramène l'ordre et le silence d'un mouvement de main.

-Et, pour sceller notre victoire, nous allons tuer le dernier « chasseur », la dernière personne appartenant à l'ordre révolu. Je veux bien sûr parler d'Alexander Lightwood.

En entendant ses mots, Alec se met à rire, recevant un coup de pied dans le menton, le faisant tomber au sol, de la part de Jace.

Valentin se tourne vers le Shadowhunters et le ramasse, se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demande Valentin.  
-Si tu me tues, tu tues l'un de tes meilleurs hommes. Ça serait bête non ? Répond Alec, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, malgré le filet de sang qui coule le long de son menton.  
-Oh, tu parles du lien de parabatai ? J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il n'existe plus. Vois-tu, tu n'es plus lié à Jace et donc, je peux te tuer.

Valentin lâche Alec alors que celui-ci se décompose.

Ses yeux suivent Jace qui vient se placer derrière lui, épée à la main. Il l'attrape par les cheveux, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière, afin de dégager sa gorge sur laquelle il dépose la lame de son épée.

-Passe le bonjour à la famille Lightwood de ma part, lui dit Jace, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
-Va crever en Enfer ! Lui répond Alexander en colère.

Jace sourit alors que Valentin lui fait signe. Il enfonce sa lame dans la gorge du brun avant de la faire glisser, lui tranchant la gorge. Puis, il le lâche, le faisant tomber au sol.

Alec regarde autour de lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors que le sang s'écoule, créant une marre autour de lui.

Il sait que s'est la fin. Tout est fini. Pourtant, il ne regrette rien car la mort sera plus agréable que de rester dans ce monde pourri, en compagnie de traîtres et de meurtriers.

Alexander sourit en sentant sa fin arrivée. Enfin, il va être libre. Enfin, il va rejoindre sa famille dans un monde bien plus accueillant que celui-ci. Enfin, il va le retrouver.

« J'espère que tu m'as attendu » pense-t-il alors que ses yeux se ferment pour la dernière fois et que la vie quitte son corps.


End file.
